kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Icarus: Return To The Mirror
Kid Icarus: Return to the mirror is a fan game Created by Ultimatejudas (Editor and creator of this page) Which tells the story of Dark Pit, A.k.a Pitoo. Though Pittoo is the main character, there are 2 other playable characters: Pit and Magnus. 'Storyline' It has been 4 years since Hades' defeat, and Pit and Pittoo are both 17. Pandora has joined forces with Palutena and Viridi, becoming the goddess for Pittoo. Magnus swore alleigance to Viridi, and in return gained the power of flight. With both Hades and Medusa gone, he heroes believe there is no threat to Skyworld anymore. But, Pyrrhon is still alive and leading the Aurum, and the Chaos Kin has taken the Underworld Army into it's own hands. Pittoo returns to the mirror that created him alongside Pit and Magnus to learn his true orgin. But was that as much a good idea as he thought it was? 'Returning characters '(Main in bold, Minor in italic) *'Pit' *'Pittoo' *'Palutena' *'Viridi' *'Magnus' *'Pandora (Amazon)' *''Dyntos'' *''Pyrrhon'' *'Chaos kin' *''Gaol (A.k.a Elena)'' 'New characters' *'Prometheus' *Anastia *Kanze *''The Great W''izard 'Chapter 1: Return of Pandora' Character: Shifts throughout chapter (Order: Pittoo, Pit, Magnus, Pittoo) Pittoo and Pit are flying when Pandora appears, Informing Pit of being Pittoo's goddess. Pit notices a city in peril, and darts down to save the people while Pandora teaches Pittoo how to play. After that, the battle begins! It starts with an air battle. Aurum copies of Miks are attacking, and you must slay them. Pittoo's starting weapon is the Silver bow. After defeating a swarm of Aurum troops, A tall, glowing purple figure appears in the sky and shoots a massive swarm of Aurum troops out of the palm of his hand. Pittoo falls down to the city being attacked, and your character changes to Pit. Your weapon is the first blade, and you are fighting on land. You see Magnus in the distance fighting the same purple figure that knocked Pittoo out of the sky. Palutena will give you hints as to where you should go while also alarming you when enemies are near. When you reach Magnus, he informs you of his aquaintance with Viridi and control shifts to him. Pittoo awakens and joins Magnus and Pit in battle. Your weapon is the Magnus club when playing as Magnus. After a long fight with aurum and underworld troops, control shifts back to Pittoo. The purple figure introduces himself as the great wizard and summons the chaos kin next to him. He summons a stone statue of Magnus which suddenly springs to life! This is the first boss which is known as stone Magnus. It is slow and only uses melee attacks, so it fits the title of "first boss". After the battle, A cutscene plays, showing the great wizard and chaos kin following the team as they leave. Chapter 2: The salad of blight Character: Pit or Pittoo (You choose) While flying, the team sees a grey flash in the distance releasing troops from the underworld. Suddenly, the great wizard appears! After a short conversation, the great wizard summons a salad wizard and 2 eggplant wizards which knock you down to land. Magnus tries to save you but fails, only saving your partner (Pit or Pittoo) while you fall to land. Your goddess will guide you through the city until you reach a palace gleaming with the grey light you saw before. After a battle with the possessed forces of nature, Viridi and Magnus save you from being hit by a large pink projectile which becomes the salad wizard! Then, the race is on! Literally! The salad wizard can cast the eggplant curse on you, turn your head into a tomato, throw explosive carrots, and trap you in a head of lettuce, each doing damage, as you race him down a winding staircase full of underworld troops! After this chapter is completed, a cutscene showing Pyrrhon and the Aurum burning the salad wizard and flying into the grey light, causing the tower to explode. Category:Kid Icarus: Return to the Mirror Category:Story Category:Fanmade Game Category:Bosses